PASA LA NOCHE CONMIGO
by Darcyi
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en el bosque, desde el momento en que Rey y Kylo se dijeron que ninguno de los dos estaba solo; - Tú eres más que esto- me asegura mientras siento su mano acariciar lentamente la cicatriz que descansa en mi cara – eres mucho más que una simple máscara, mejor que todos ellos- dice mientras hace una pausa – eres especial…
1. CAPÍTULO ÙNICO

**KYLO REN POV**

¿Quién es ella?, fue lo que pensé la primera vez que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, aún recuerdo su expresión al ver mi rostro, su respiración era tan agitada y sus manos luchaban por librarse de aquellas barras metálicas que la mantenían presa, me fue imposible no pensar en lo joven e ingenua que era, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera arriesgado tanto por un desconocido? –Tu no me temes- recuerdo haberle dicho, sus ojos grises miraban con desafío los míos mientras observaban la habitación con detenimiento – se lo que estás pensando- recuerdo haberle dicho sin pensar – pero es imposible que huyas de este sitio- después de algunos segundos sus ojos buscaron los míos y por cierta extraña razón que aún no termino de comprender sentí como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera paralizado – te equivocas- dijo ella mientras observaba como sus cejas se arrugaban – saldré de este lugar, ni tu ni nadie podrá impedirlo- terminó por decir de forma desafiante, nadie jamás se había atrevido a retarme de aquella manera, recuerdo haber sentido ese sentimiento de desafío y en un segundo todo cambió, aquello bastó para sentir que debía hacerla permanecer junto a mí. Fue cuando lo intente por primera vez, si ella no accedía a mis peticiones de una forma amable y cortés, yo entraría en su interior y me encargaría de obtener lo que buscaba… _el mapa, encuéntralo ren _aún se hace tan presente aquella sensación que recorría cada una de las extremidades de mi cuerpo que me recordaban que no estaba ahí por simple cortesía, ella tenía algo que necesitaba y debía obtenerlo a toda costa. Y entonces entre en sus pensamientos, comencé a explorar aquellos rincones de su mente que estaba seguro ningún otro ser humano había incursionado…. Ahí estaba, ese abismo lleno de oscuridad y frialdad… - imagina un océano- le susurre intentando aplacar sus batallas internas … _ahí está el océano recuerdo_ haber pensado, pero entonces por primera vez en mi corta vida sucedió lo imposible… alguien que pudo repelarme estando en su interior –tienes miedo- me susurro mientras observaba como pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse de su frente para abrirse paso hacia sus mejillas y caer con sutilezas sobre su hombro… _¡imposible! _¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado en mi mente tan fácilmente?, me aleje con tal agresividad que cuando me gire en búsqueda solo pude ver como sus ojos se habían cerrado nuevamente sin darme la oportunidad de preguntar cómo había podido acceder, supongo que ese fue el instante en el que ella despertó mi curiosidad en entender como una persona tan común había logrado lo imposible.

Recuerdo el momento en que me entere había escapado, sentí como cada rincón de mi cuerpo se volvía más rígido – encuéntrenla- di la orden mientras mis manos se volvían puños cubiertos por la piel de cuero de aquellos guantes color negro que ocultaban el carmín que fácilmente podría resaltar en el blanco de estos, _no puedes escaparte_ pensé por un instante mientras salía a toda velocidad del cuarto de comandos en búsqueda de aquella chica, _¿Qué pasa contigo ren?_ recuerdo haberme preguntado en más de una ocasión, pero solo me bastaba con cerrar un segundo mis ojos y ver en mis pensamientos los de ella, el gris intenso y desafiante que se encontraba con el castaño, esa mirada que hacía que lo demás pasara a segundo plano ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué provocaba en mi tal curiosidad? ¿Qué era eso que aún no lograba poner en palabras?

En aquellos momentos recorrí cada rincón de la base Starkiller intentando encontrarla, la buscaba con desesperación, era mi prisionera no podía huir de mi hasta que lograra obtener las respuestas que por mi mente no dejaban de pasar como pequeñas estrellas fugases ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo era que no temía de lo que la orden podría hacerle? ¿Cómo un don nadie podía evitar que entrara en su mente? Recuerdo que en medio de aquella búsqueda que parecía jamás tendría resultados, su personalidad me hizo recordar por un instante el actuar imprudente y testarudo de mi padre, aquello me hizo enfurecer inmediatamente, entonces solo deseaba una cosa, encontrarla y volverla a hacer mi prisionera, no podía dejarla ir de aquella manera, necesitaba resolver todas las interrogantes que aparecían en mi cabeza con solo verla una ocasión.

Y fue así como finalmente herido termine por introducirme en aquel bosque cubierto por la nieve que caía sin control, con un solo propósito en mi mente… encontrarla y fue justo en ese instante podía manejar la herida que me había sido propiciada en mi cuerpo, sin embargo había otra herida con la que no era tan fácil de lidiar , justo en el segundo en que creí haber hecho aquello que me volvería más fuerte algo en mi interior se rompió cuando el sable de luz atravesó el pecho de mi padre apagando la luz de aquellos ojos viejos y cansados que contemplaban la caída en un abismo en el que solo aguardaba oscuridad no para el sino para su hijo –¿_Qué has hecho?_\- susurro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo cayera, justo en ese momento escuche el grito desgarrador de aquella mujer que había mantenida cautiva, mis ojos rápidamente buscaron su silueta en medio de aquella oscuridad para ver su figura dándome la espalda.

Caminaba con tal fiereza que temía por aquel que se encontrara en mi camino, solo tenía en mente acabar lo que había comenzado en aquella sala de interrogatorios _tiene que ser mía_, pensé en ese momento, no podía dejar que se me escapara de entre las manos, y entonces vi dos sombras que caminaban a través de los pinos buscando con desesperación algo que no lograba identificar lo que era, justo en ese instante aquel grito salió de lo más profundo de mi ser –¡Traidor!- ambos voltearon y lo que paso después se resume a aquella propuesta:

-puedo ser tu maestro- recuerdo haberle dicho mientras mi sable de luz carmesí se impactaba con el sable de luz azul que reclamaba como mío y el cual estaba dispuesto a entregarle si accedía a venir conmigo –Puedo enseñarte los caminos de la fuerza-

\- ¿Fuerza? - pregunto intrigada, mientras sus ojos me miraban con cierto desconcierto, podía sentir como dudaba al igual que aquella chispa en su interior, era igual a mi… podía sentirlo y quería que estuviera conmigo, entonces vi sus ojos cerrarse por una milésima de segundo para después dedicarme aquella mirada que me hizo darme cuenta de una sola cosa… ESTABA PERDIDO.

**PRESENTE.**

Habían transcurrido meses desde la última vez que pude estar cerca de ella, cerraba mis ojos e inmediatamente podía vislumbrar su pequeño rostro adornado por ese color sonrosado que se colaba en sus mejillas, sus labios delgados pintados de aquel color rosa pálido que me hacía desear tomarlos en cualquier instante, sus ojos grises de un intenso que lograba hacer me perdiera en mis pensamientos. Deseaba tanto poder tenerla, deseaba tanto que aquello no fuera solo un sueño, sin embargo, lo es …. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con mi realidad una habitación vacía, sin nadie con quien compartirla, yo… no necesito esto.

-Rey- susurro su nombre mientras observo desde la habitación la cantidad infinita de estrellas que adornan la galaxia.

Me quedo absorto en mis pensamientos, imaginando que hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera accedido a tomar mi mano. Siempre es igual, me limito a imaginar una cantidad infinita de escenarios donde ella viene conmigo… por un instante dejo de estar solo; en medio de aquellos pensamientos pierdo la noción del tiempo y justo cuando creo que es momento de rendirme siento esa punzada en mi cabeza que me hace perder el equilibrio por una milésima de segundo, todo a mi alrededor parece moverse descontroladamente, cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi mano derecha se deslice sobre el barandal, lo sujeto con fuerza intentando mantenerme de pie, siento como mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más y más agitada _"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"_, pienso mientras intento recobrar la compostura, los segundos pronto se convierten en minutos… un minuto… cinco… y entonces escucho el sonido de su voz llamándome.

-Supremo Líder- el sonido de las botas de cuero rozando la superficie metálica de la habitación me recuerdan que es hora de volver al mundo real, uno frio y solitario en el cual Rey no está.

-General- digo con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia mi estado actual

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunta con desinterés, mientras detiene su andar, abro mis ojos y poco a poco busco con la mirada al hombre que ha ingresado a la habitación, me encuentro con esos ojos que dejan en evidencia dos cosas la primera de ellas que ha encontrado algo satisfactorio que reportar, la segunda esa sed de sangre que pude sentir mucho antes de que siquiera ingresara al cuarto en que nos encontramos.

-Buenas noticias- digo mientras hago una pausa, no veo la sorpresa en sus ojos, solo un rostro lleno de impaciencia _" este maldito, ¿Qué fue lo que encontró que se atreve a mirarme de esa manera " _pienso por un instante mientras me reincorporo dejando que el peso de mi cuerpo caiga sutilmente sobre el barandal que sujetaba con fuerza hasta hacia algunos segundos _" demonios, debo terminar con esto rápido o se dará cuenta de mi estado actual", _muerdo mi labio inferior procurando traerme de vuelta a mi realidad _" ¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy? " _– escucho general- finalizo mientras cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho.

-Tenemos a la chatarrera señor- dice con un tono de voz victorioso, pronto siento como si toda la sangre abandonara mi cuerpo _" ahora todo tiene sentido",_

-Tráela, ahora- ordeno mientras observo el rostro de sorpresa del hombre que se encuentra de pie frente a mí.

-Como ordene supremo líder- responde de inmediato, acto seguido abandona la habitación.

Sabía que algo había cambiado, sin embargo, fui tan ciego y tonto que no me di cuenta quien era la que provocaba todos estos cambios en la atmosfera. Escucho el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, mi mirada se fija en la entrada desde que Hux abandono la habitación, observo como se abren con tal lentitud que cada segundo que transcurre parece una eternidad para mí para finalmente volver a mirar una vez más ese rostro que tanto había añorado en mis sueños.

-Rey – sale de mis labios mientras sus ojos grises finalmente se encuentran con los míos, observo como se acercan a mí a paso lento, no puedo evitar recorrer con mi mirada cada parte de su cuerpo, su atuendo definitivamente a cambiado, botas negras, pantalón negro, una camisa gris de mangas largas, su cabello castaño suelto y esa mirada penetrante que se encuentra una vez más con el castaño de los míos.

-Señor- articula el stormtrooper antes de detenerse a unos cuantos metros de donde me encuentro parado

-libérala – ordeno, ignoro su presencia e incluso las palabras que salen después, solo me dedico a disfrutar de aquel momento, ella me ve fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna, aquello me provoca una sensación de vacío sin embargo con tal de tenerla a mi lado podría soportar incluso su odio.

-Retírate- ordeno de inmediato. A los pocos segundos escucho el sonido de la puerta que me indica que finalmente estamos solos, sigo sintiendo que todo aquello se trata de solo un sueño que en cualquier momento abriré nuevamente mis ojos solo para toparme con la triste realidad que me ha inundado todo este tiempo y descubrir que una vez más estoy solo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, cierro mis ojos por un instante, paso los dedos de mi mano derecha por mi cabello _" deja de soñar despierto ben"_ me digo a mis adentros sintiendo tan irreal aquella situación, me doy la media vuelta _" de nuevo soñando despierto, ¿eh?"_

-Ben…- justo después de escuchar aquella voz siento mi corazón detenerse por un segundo seguido de ese hormigueo que de inmediatamente invade mi cuerpo.

-Rey- la llamo sin dudar mientras mis ojos se abren de golpe y la buscan por toda la habitación _" ¡no es un sueño!",_ siento como mi cuerpo se tambalea por un segundo ante mi reacción brusca, busco con desesperación el barandal que hasta hacia unos segundos me ayudaba a mantener estabilidad sin éxito alguno y de nuevo esa sensación de vértigo se hace presente.

-Con cuidado- dice ella mientras siento como sus manos rodean mi cintura evitando la inminente caída.

-Rey- la llamo de nuevo mientras atraigo su cuerpo cerca del mío, lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme como un loco, la siento estremecerse entre mis brazos, continuo con mis ojos cerrados mientras lucho con aquella terrible sensación que nubla mis sentidos… y entonces finalmente siento el calor de su pequeña mano recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo mi espalda.

-Aun no entiendo que pasa, pero todo estará bien- dice ella finalmente mientras disfruto de aquella agradable sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Seis, Nueve meses?, lo único que sé es que la extraño cada día con locura.

-Ben- me llama nuevamente después de algunos minutos _"no lo digas" _pienso mientras me aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza –no podemos estar así por siempre- susurra recordándome lo inevitable.

-Lose- respondo después de un largo silencio, porque es verdad, sé que no puedo prolongar este encuentro, aun cuando intento mantenerla con desesperación a mi lado sé que no se quedara, yo…sé que esto no durara por siempre – solo hasta que pueda mantenerme de pie por mí mismo- le pido mientras mis brazos intentan resguardar su cuerpo temiendo que en cualquier instante desaparezca… con el miedo de que un día ni siquiera pueda tener esto.

-Está bien…- responde con una voz apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para permitirme disfrutar de su cercanía.

-Sabes que esto no es correcto - me recuerda luego de algunos minutos- ¿hace cuánto tiempo que hemos jugando este juego? - pregunta con un tono de voz melancólico – estoy cansada- confiesa, dejo escapar un suspiro y decido abrir mis ojos finalmente, separo con pesar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos sin romper aquel abrazo solo para encontrarme con su cabellera castaña sobre la cual hasta hacia unos segundos descansaba mi barbilla, por un momento me resulta increíble que ella este ahí.

-Nunca ha sido un juego para mi Rey- le confieso mientras continúo separando lentamente el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y finalmente después de meses logro ver el gris de sus ojos… esta vez no es una mirada que albergue miedo, ira, decepción u odio.

-Lo sé…- dice responde casi en un susurro, deslizo mi mano derecha en búsqueda de la suya y la tomo con tal delicadeza, como si se tratara de la porcelana más delicada que pudiese encontrar, temiendo que en cualquier momento se aparte de mí para finalmente llevarla a mis labios y depositar un beso sobre ellas, mis ojos buscan los suyos con desesperación, solo para encontrarme en el trayecto con un par de pómulos sonrojados que resaltan entre aquella piel.

-solo quiero que te quedes conmigo- le susurro mientras dejo en libertad su mano y acaricio su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos me ven con sorpresa y puedo percibir en ellos la confusión ante mis palabras.

-me pides demasiado Ben- dice con un tono de voz tembloroso mientras cierra sus ojos por un instante y coloca su mano sobre la mía – deja de pedirme cosas que no te puedo dar -

-solo te quiero a ti- le confieso mientras acerco mi frente a la suya, puedo sentir el calor de su aliento golpear con sutileza la desnudes de mi rostro "_fresas_" pienso inmediatamente - ¿No podrías quedarte solo una noche conmigo? - pregunto mientras cierro mis ojos

-A donde podría ir en este momento- responde mientras escucho el sonido de una risa traviesa –soy tu prisionera-

\- No lo eres- contesto de inmediato mientras abro mis ojos y separo lentamente mi frente de la suya solo para encontrarme con esa mirada que tanto he añorado en mis sueños, sonrió de lado – Tu nunca podrías ser mi prisionera- finalizo mientras dejo descansar mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla. La observo cerrar sus ojos sin decir palabra alguna mientras el rojo carmín continúa adornando los pómulos de sus mejillas, me quedo anonado ante su belleza recorro con mis ojos cada rincón de su rostro, intentando memorizar hasta el mínimo detalle, las largas pestañas que adornan sus ojos que se mantienen ocultos, su nariz respingada, sus labios carnosos teñidos de ese rosa pálido que me hacen desear tomarlos en cualquier instante, yo….

-Aun no es tarde- dice ella mientras siento el calor de su mano sobre la mía – Aun puedes venir a mi lado Ben…podría quedarme si tan solo vinieras a mí- me susurra, sus ojos buscan los míos mientras aquellas palabras salen de sus labios, esta mujer me pide una vez más que tome su lado, yo … no tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿no podrías tomar mi mano esta vez? - pregunto ahora yo mientras observo como sus ojos me dedican esa mirada que tanto odio…

-Ben-

-No me veas de esa forma- le pido con un tono de voz que suena a suplica – no ve mires como si fuera un ser lamentable Rey… por favor no me odies- sus ojos castaños se abren ante la sorpresa de mis palabras, desvía la mirada por algunos segundos y observo como su labio inferior comienza a temblar lentamente.

-Lo siento – dice finalmente después de algunos segundos, dejo escapar un suspiro y por un momento me reprendo a mí mismo por actuar de una forma tan inmadura, hacer una reclamación por una mirada, yo aún no he tenido suficiente.

-Rey- la llamo mientras continúa evadiendo mi mirada –por favor- pido mientras sujeto su barbilla y le obligo a verme finalmente, ahí están esos ojos que tanto deseo ver teñidos por esa capa cristalina que amenaza con desbordarse en cualquier instante – Lo siento- digo inmediatamente al ver lo que un comentario tan absurdo ha causado esto en ella.

-Estoy cansada de esto Ben- dice con un hilo de voz – no quiero sentir esta presión en mi pecho, la odio – confiesa mientras toma mi mano que hasta hacia unos segundos sujetaba su barbilla

-También estoy exhausto- confieso mientras sonrió de lado y siento como aquel sentimiento de tristeza inunda nuevamente mi cuerpo – no sé cómo acabar con esto- confieso

-Quiero estar contigo- dice ella – pero no sé si tu estas dispuesto a dejar todo esto atrás- Lo cierto es que hace mucho tiempo que he estado dispuesto a abandonar todo esto, sin embargo, el temor de que un ser peor a Snoke, Hux o incluso peor que yo tome mi puesto y la ponga en peligro… me aterra desaparecer un día y no lograr proteger a la única persona que me ha importado aparte de mí mismo, simplemente no imagino una vida donde esta mujer no esté presente.

-Quisiera que fuera tan fácil- respondo mientras acaricio su mejilla y con el dedo de mi pulgar recorro lentamente sus labios, no puedo evitar morderme por una milésima de segundo mi labio inferior intentando controlar aquellos impulsos impuros, no quiero ser odiado, no por ella – podría llegar alguien mucho peor que yo –digo casi en un susurro mientras me acerco lentamente en búsqueda de su boca, no sé qué pasa conmigo, solo sé que quiero que mis labios rocen lo suyo

\- Piensas demasiado – responde ella finalmente y justo antes de rozar esos labios que he deseado durante tanto tiempo me detengo, su mirada se encuentra nuevamente con la mía, veo como sus pupilas se dilatan ante la cercanía del uno del otro.

-Sabes que tengo razón –susurro mientras siento como su aliento golpea mi rostro

\- Tu eres más que esto- me asegura mientras siento su mano acariciar lentamente la cicatriz que descansa en mi cara – eres mucho más que una simple máscara, mejor que todos ellos- dice mientras hace una pausa – eres especial…. Puedes cambiar todo este caos que ha destruido a tantos planetas … Ben no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie nunca más- susurra mientras cierra sus ojos- solo ven conmigo a casa-

-Rey… aun no es tarde para que te alejes de mí- le confieso

-No quiero hacerlo Ben- responde ella, y en ese momento sé que es todo lo que necesito escuchar, si ella no me rechaza entonces podre seguir adelante incluso si tengo que mantenerla como una prisionera _"Rey simplemente no te merezco "_

**REY POV**

Siento los labios de Ben estamparse con fuerza sobre los míos, una corriente eléctrica comienza a recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, siento como si mis piernas me fallaran y los pensamientos me traicionaran, rápidamente el aire comienza a agotarse pues el hombre que me tiene entre sus fuertes brazos se ha encargado fácilmente de ello, me resulta casi imposible seguir el ritmo de aquellos labios que han aprisionado los míos, siento la desesperación con la que Ben me besa , puedo sentirlo mientras mi cuerpo se encuentra prisionero de sus brazos, puedo percibir el sabor a menta que de su boca emana y la cual se me ha permitido degustar, fácilmente logro sentir la dulzura de sus caricias mientras con sus manos recorre mi espalda intentando profundizar el encuentro incluso me atrevo a asegurar que trata con desesperación de demostrarme lo mucho que ha esperado por mi… él quiere darme un motivo para que decida quedarme a su lado y yo temo efectivamente encontrarlo.

**KYLO REN POV**

Siento como el aire comienza a faltarnos después de algunos segundos, me rehusó a separarme de ella, no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de dejarla apartarse de mi lado un vez más, en este instante lo único que pasa por mi cabeza son los deseos descabellados de poseerla por completa de probar y recorrer cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, lo único que deseo es poder saborear más esos labios de los cuales se me había privado tanto tiempo, esa estúpida sensación de sed que no se extingue, ese fuego que se aloja en mi interior con cada roce , ese sentimiento que no tenía idea que incluso alguien como yo podría llegar a sentir algún día.

Las manos de Rey sujetan con fuerza mi playera, no podremos estar de esta manera por más tiempo, siento su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos, tengo que dejarla respirar. De mala gana separo mis labios de los suyos, abro mis ojos y observo su rostro con detenimiento, sus mejillas blancas completamente sonrojadas, sus delicados labios parecen haberse teñido de un color rojo intensivo y fácilmente veo como su pecho sube y baja con desesperación, siento el calor de su aliento golpear mi cuello mientras intenta por todos los medios recuperar el aire que le he robado, aquella vista resulta espectacular ante mis ojos, solo puedo limitarme a contemplar lo que se me ha dado en ofrenda, llevo mi mano a su rostro y comienzo a acariciar sus mejillas para después depositar un beso en su frente, Rey abre los ojos y finalmente el avellana que tanto añoraba se encuentra con el castaño de los míos, ninguno de los dos dice nada por un largo rato, solo nos limitamos en vernos el uno al otro, pronto la respiración de rey comienza a regularizarse, es hasta entonces cuando me permito hacer un movimiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo? - le pregunto mientras me inclino lo suficiente para dejar que mi frente descanse sobre la suya, cierro mis ojos para permitirme disfrutar de aquella esencia a fresas que de su boca emana, puedo escuchar como una pequeña risita escapa de sus labios, se queda en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que escucho finalmente en un susurro:

-No necesitas fingir ser otro conmigo- me recuerda mientras siento como su pequeña mano descansa sobre la mejilla donde se dibuja la marca que se encargó de propiciar – Nunca más tendrás que sentirte solo Ben- no puedo evitar sonreír ante su comentario

-Sin embargo- digo mientras abro mis ojos y separo mi rostro del suyo sin dejar que su cuerpo escape de mis brazos – Para tenerte debo dejar atrás todo eso, ¿O me equivoco? – veo como sus ojos se cristalizan un poco y esa sonrisa de amargura se dibuja sobre la comisura de sus labios rosados

-Ben… esto no es nada- dice mientras siento como sus manos sujetan mis hombros – todo esto solo te ha traido soledad y oscuridad, no les debes nada, no hay nadie a quien tengas que demostrarle algo- me asegura – yo solo quiero ser egoísta por un segundo y llevarte a mi lado-

-Ellos jamás lo permitirán- le recuerdo, porque esa es la única verdad, no soy un santo, así como tampoco soy ningún ingenuo he asesinado a tantos sin importarme, la sangre de inocentes esta sobre mis manos y ella lo sabe mejor que nadie. Siento esa punzada en mi pecho al ver su rostro con algo de esperanza, no puedo decirle nada, no ahora. Sonrió de lado mientras acaricio su mejilla y me inclino lo suficiente para rozar fugazmente sus labios antes de responderle – Sé que no eres tonta Rey sabes que tengo cuentas que rendir-

-Lose- responde con ese tono de voz apagado que me hace odiarme

-Nadie en ningún rincón de la galaxia me quiere con vida, ¿lo sabes? –

-Lose- contesta una vez más mientras percibo ese temblor que anuncia lo inminente

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir- le susurro mientras intento memorizar cada una de sus expresiones.

-Ben –me llama nuevamente mientras siento como desliza lentamente su mano hacia mi cuello - ¿Cómo es que te involucraste en todo esto? - pregunta mientras sus labios comienzan a temblar ligeramente y esos ojos que tanto me gustan amenazan con derramar una lagrima en cualquier instante.

-No lose – respondo con sinceridad mientras sonrió amargamente – yo realmente no puedo pensar en cómo fue que termine aquí… yo no sé en qué momento tome este sendero sin retorno Rey, fue hasta que te vi por primera vez, en ese bosque cuando sentí algo nuevamente- confieso mientras veo fijamente esos ojos avellana – yo creo que fue en ese instante cuando recordé que aún seguía vivo- observo como en sus labios se forma una pequeña curva la cual parece dibujar una sonrisa en medio de aquel sentimiento que invade nuestra atmosfera.

-Si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido antes- dice finalmente- si tan solo hubiera conocido a ese tú que se encontraba perdido en aquella oscuridad, si tan solo…. Si tan solo te hubiera encontrado antes Ben- percibo fácilmente como toda ella se encuentra bajo un estrés que incluso le impide seguir hablando, me hace sentir tan culpable el solo pensar que soy el culpable de tal sentimiento.

-Eras solo una niña- le recuerdo mientras acaricio sus mejillas – aunque nos hubiéramos conocido, no habrías podido hacer nada, así que no pienses en que hubiera pasado-

-Te equivocas- me asegura – aun cuando fuera una niña, quizá… solo quizá te hubiera podido demostrar de una u otra forma que no estabas solo, que en medio de aquella oscuridad… aún había algo por lo que continuar- me dice con determinación mientras sujeta con sus manos mi playera

-Rey, por favor –

-Si tan solo…. Si tan solo te hubiera buscado- dice con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia su molestia

-Rey- la llamo intentando captar su atención –Rey- digo nuevamente su nombre, sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los mis y veo en su rostro reflejada la impaciencia, por un segundo me siento mejor al ver esa expresión – Rey tienes que entender algo, si alguien de nosotros dos tenía que buscar al otro, ese era yo- le recuerdo mientras sonrió de lado y coloco detrás de su oreja derecha un pequeño mechón que me obstruye la vista hacia su hermoso rostro, sus ojos se abren debido a la sorpresa – no tengo que recordarte que soy diez años mayor que tu-

-Lo había olvidado- susurra, puedo percibir en su voz la sorpresa mientras la observo abrir en varias ocasiones sus labios intentando decir algo, pero termina por contenerse - ¿De verdad son diez años? - pregunta

-Demasiado viejo acaso- digo temiendo que eso sea un problema, rápidamente mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que he dicho

-No es eso- dice rápidamente- te equivocas- asegura – es solo que pienso que, en ese momento, cuando tú te marchaste de la academia tan solo tenía unos nueve o diez años… realmente no sé si habría sido capaz de hacer algo y solo de pensarlo me hace sentir molesta- confiesa, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una risita- no te rías- me pide de inmediato

-No es lo que piensas- digo inmediatamente mientras atraigo su cuerpo al mío y dejo que su cabeza descanse en mi pecho – es solo que ya no es necesario que pienses en lo que habrías hecho por mí en ese instante, no podemos volver el tiempo atrás- le recuerdo

-Lo sé-responde rápidamente- lo sé Ben, es solo que si tan solo hubieras tenido a alguien contigo en ese momento-

-Detente- le pido mientras acaricio su cabello

-Es solo que… si tan solo no hubieras estado solo-

-Entonces jamás te habría conocido - le recuerdo

-hubiera preferido eso mil veces- dice ella mientras observo como la tristeza se refleja en ese par de ojos avellanas – habría preferido vivir en ese desierto olvidado que – dice mientras hace una pausa y desvía su mirada por un segundo- que verte sufriendo de esta manera- termina

-Yo estaría dispuesto a pasar por ese puente lleno de soledad y oscuridad solo para encontrarme contigo una vez más- le confieso mientras sonrió, porque esa es la única verdad, ella lo es todo para mí, nunca creí que encontraría a alguien que cambiaría mi forma de pensar o actuar y entonces en medio de aquella confusión y oscuridad apareció ella… una chatarrera de Jakku.

-Vaya formas que tiene la fuerza de hacer que dos personas se conozcan- dice ella mientras suelta un bufido

-Lose-

-Por cierto- dice inmediatamente – quisiera decirte algo Ben- en su voz puedo notar la seriedad de sus palabras, por lo que termino inconscientemente por atraer más su cuerpo al mío sin lastimarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto serio

-Yo realmente no tengo ningún problema en que seas mayor que yo- dice con un tono serio, al escucharla decir aquellas palabras no puedo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro ¿Era eso lo que pensaba con tanta seriedad?, separa un poco su cuerpo del mío solo para que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos, sonríe mientras deposita su mano sobre mi mejilla – porque para mí tu edad no representa nada, yo solo te quiero conmigo- termina por decir mientras sonríe de lado, esa mirada inocente, esas mejillas teñidas del rojo carmín seguida de esa sonrisa que me da la paz que tanto he añorado todos estos años solo me hacen desear una cosa:

-Si dices cosas como esas con una expresión así me harás no quererte dejar ir nunca más- confieso mientras observo como sus ojos avellanes se abren ante la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca, llevo una de mis manos hasta su mejilla derecha, ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo disfrutamos de la cercanía del uno del otro y ese deseo de tenerla solo para mi nuevamente se hace presente. Deslizo mi dedo pulgar hasta la comisura de sus labios, me quedo contemplándolos por algunos segundos mientras recorro lentamente la longitud que se forma de un extremo al otro, mientras intento contener los impulsos de acercarme una vez más porque en el fondo sé que un beso no será suficiente para saciar mis deseos sobre ella.

-Ben- me llama finalmente sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No pienso disculparme – digo inmediatamente mientras me inclino buscando acercar finalmente mi rostro al de ella y justo a escasos centímetros de sus labios hago una pregunta de la que busco obtener una respuesta aprobatoria - ¿Puedo besarte? – sus ojos miran los míos mientras espero paciente a que conteste

-Creí que había respondido esa pregunta hace algún tiempo- susurra mientras la observo cerrar sus ojos y acortar la distancia que nos separa para finalmente rozar lentamente sus labios sobre los míos.

**REY POV**

Esta vez soy yo quien toma la iniciativa, cierro mis ojos y dejo que mis labios rosen los de Ben, pasan algunos segundos hasta que siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo por completo provocando que mi pecho choque con el suyo seguido de esa intensidad que le caracteriza. Siento los latidos de mi corazón incrementarse con cada segundo que transcurre, sus labios acarician los míos lentamente mientras sus manos se deslizan desde mis omoplatos hasta detenerse finalmente justo a la mitad de mi espalda, puede que él jamás lo sepa, porque sé que nunca me permitirá decirlo siquiera en voz alta pero las sensaciones que despierta con tan solo rozar fugas mente mi boca siento que aún no puedo descifrarlas, me hacen recordar ese instante en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, ese momento en que se quitó ese casco metálico frente a mi… ese instante en que entro en el interior de mi mente y dijo en voz alta aquello que me negaba rotundamente a aceptar _"estas tan sola" _.

-Solo prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre- me susurra cuando separamos nuestros labios, siento sus manos rodear mi cuerpo con fuerza, dejo que mi cabeza descanse en su pecho, puedo escuchar levemente el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Sé que quiere una respuesta, sé que quiere la promesa de que me quedara, que diga que esta vez estaré de su lado, pero, sé que no puedo prometer eso, no pude antes… y no puedo hacerlo ahora. Yo… lo siento Ben.

-No te muevas- le pido rápidamente cuando siento como sus brazos comienzan a soltar lentamente el agarre sobre mi cuerpo- aun … no quiero dejarte- confieso, puedo imaginar la sonrisa que se acaba de formar en la comisura de sus labios por el comentario que acabo de lanzar, por la petición atrevida que le he hecho a este hombre que me pide con desesperación quedarme a su lado.

Pronto siento como las manos de ben se deslizan sobre mi cabello, lo acarician lentamente, puedo escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones en medio de aquel silencio que rodea la habitación, si pudiera pedir un deseo quizá sería quedarme de esta forma, sin embargo, esto es la vida real y sé que jamás podre tener más que esto, porque una vez que me separe de sus labios nuevamente tendré que darle la espalda, porque una vez más tendré que dejar esta mano y salir de aquí como hace años lo hice a bordo del Supremacy.

-Puedo sentir el conflicto que te rodea- dice casi como si las palabras que acaba de articular le dolieran, no puedo evitar morderme la comisura de mis labios al sentir ese nudo que se forma en mi estómago cuando escucho salir de su boca aquellas palabras, no soy tonta ni ingenua sabía que el sentiría la perturbación en mi fuerza, que sabría con facilidad que aún sigue ese conflicto en mi interior aunque en este momento lo esté rodeando con mis brazos, palabras dulces, el calor cálido que irradia su cuerpo cuando me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y ese aroma que me hace desear no apartarme de su lado nunca más, intento… intento con desesperación memorizarlos todos.

-hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y tú lo sabes- le recuerdo mientras rodeo su espalda con mis brazos y cierro mis ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazan con deslizarse por mi mejilla en cualquier instante, aprieto mis dientes intentando contener el sentimiento y deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser que no diga nada mas, que no me cuestione y solo me deje disfrutar de esta cercanía un poco más.

-hagamos un trato- dice finalmente con ese tono de voz tosco, siento el peso de sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros mientras me aparta poco a poco del calor que su cuerpo irradia, levanto la vista lentamente solo para encontrarme con el café de sus ojos, me mira con seriedad y ternura, sonríe fugazmente para después hacer la propuesta- quiero que pases la noche conmigo- suelta finalmente mientras siento la seriedad de sus palabras.

\- ¿Dormir contigo? - pregunto bobamente en voz alta, no puedo ocultar la sorpresa ante tal propuesta, yo simplemente no estaba preparado para esto

-yo sé que no estabas preparada para esto- me asegura mientras acaricia con gentileza mi rostros, sonríe de medio lado mientras inclina su cabeza de un lado a otro y deja escapar un largo suspiro para después depositar un tierno beso sobre mi frente, no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos por un segundo al sentir el tacto de la comisura de sus labios sobre la piel desnuda seguida de esa corriente eléctrica que recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo cuando su piel entra en contacto con la mía – sin embargo quiero ser egoísta por una vez, quiero tomar todo de ti- dice una vez que separa su boca de mi frente, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos mientras siento como sus manos descansan sobre mis hombros- sé que te iras- hace una pequeña pausa, como si pensara las siguientes palabras que están a punto de salir de su boca, como si aún no estuviera seguro del siguiente movimiento que hará – te he esperado tanto que no podría soportar dejarte ir una vez más sin siquiera tocarte- confiesa mientras desliza lentamente la yema de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de mis brazos, puedo sentir nuevamente como mi corazón comienza a aumentar el ritmo, cada segundo que transcurre, cada centímetro que recorre, esa mirada penetrante , sé que él me desea y quizá…. Yo lo deseo igual o más de lo que él lo hace.

-Está bien- respondo con dificultad finalmente, mientras deslizo mis manos que hasta hacia unos instantes descansaba sobre su pecho hasta su cuello, intentando ser yo la que comience algo esta vez, sin embargo, ben es más rápido y parece entender lo que quiero.

-Esta noche vas a ser solo mía- me susurra cuando separamos nuestros labios.

**KYLO REN POV**

Ella no tenía que decir mucho para darme una idea de lo que estaba pensando, con solo ver el almendra de sus ojos podía descifrar lo que por esa mente pasaba, sabía que no podría quedarse a mi lado, era consiente que me dejaría una vez más, sin embargo, quería ser egoísta una vez más , deseaba con fervor que se quedara a mi lado para siempre, solo que una vez más eso era imposible para alguien como yo… un monstruo, aun así tome la determinación de hacerle aquella propuesta, solo necesitaba una noche con ello me bastaría y después la dejaría ir para no pedirle jamás quedarse a mi lado, entonces ella acepto, acepto estar con una persona rota como yo, alguien que es conocido como un asesino de jedi, alguien que incluso tuvo la osadía de terminar con la vida de su propio padre, pero todo aquello no importaba en ese momento, porque sabía que cada minuto, cada segundo a su lado seria mi recuerdo más preciado.

Deposito un beso en la frente de Rey para después observar ese color carmín que tanto me gusta resaltar entre su piel morena, coloco detrás de su oreja derecha un pequeño mechón de su cabello castaño que cae sutilmente sobre su rostro, no puedo evitar sonreír por periodos breves al ver que finalmente la tengo frente a mí, que no es otra de las trampas de mi mente ni siquiera algo producto del lazo de la fuerza, esta vez...

-Estas aquí- suelto sin pensarlo, rey me sonríe mientras deja descansar sus manos sobre mi pecho y me observa con detenimiento, es entonces cuando pierdo la calma y sé que no puedo esperar ni un solo segundo más.

Tomo el cuerpo de rey entre mis brazos, puedo ver claramente la expresión de sorpresa ante mis acciones, pero ni una sola palabra sale de sus labios, excepto ese pequeño sonido que deja en evidencia el asombro ante lo que acabo de hacer. Deja descansar su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha sujeta con fuerza la tela negra de la polera que llevo puesta, observo su rostro una vez más intentando memorizar cada rasgo de este solo para encontrarme con unas mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y esos ojos que tanto me encantan comienzan dilatarse ante mis acciones, no puedo evitar sonreír así que deposito un beso fugas en la comisura de sus labios, ninguno de los dos dice una palabra, no es necesario porque ambos somos conscientes de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Comienzo a caminar por aquella habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo confinado, las paredes se encontraban teñidas de ese negro que adorna cada rincón de la galaxia, a nuestras espaldas se encontraba una gran ventana que me permitía contemplar las maravillas que se encontraban en aquel universo y que quizá jamás podrían ser exploradas por el hombre, esos cristales frente a los cuales estuve de pie en tantas ocasiones pensando en la mujer que llevo en brazos en este mismo instante. No puedo evitar ver el rostro de Rey mientras camino en dirección a mi cama, casi puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón en medio de aquel silencio que nos rodea. Poco a poco nos acercamos a mi cama en la cual he tenido tantos sueños donde me encuentro con ella, esos donde la tomo en cuerpo y alma para no dejarla ir nunca más. Es algo simple, dos almohadas cubiertas por fundas de color gris lobo, seguida de una sábana de matices gris Londres que cubre el colchón en forma de cuadro para finalizar con un edredón de una tonalidad oscura que contrasta con los tonos de las sabanas y almohadas.

Me detengo justo en el borde de la cama y busco los ojos de Rey que rápidamente se encuentran con los míos:

\- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto por última vez, deseando que no me detenga

-Si- responde después de algunos segundos de silencio, sonrió de lado y ella se limita a hacer lo mismo mientras lleva su mano derecha a mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente –estoy completamente segura- responde mientras acerca sus labios a los míos y deposita un beso, uno tierno y casto que me da el valor para continuar.

Siento a Rey en el borde de la cama para después sentarme a su lado, ambos nos vemos por algunos segundos, puedo notar fácilmente lo nerviosa que se encuentra cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, es tan inocente, a pesar de los años que han transcurrido, aun cuando no es esa niña de diecinueve años ante mis ojos, sigue siendo una mujer a la que quiero cuidar y proteger incluso con mi vida. Tomo su mano izquierda y entrelazo nuestros dedos, ella me ve sorprendida, sin embargo, no pienso parar llevo mi mano derecha a su mejilla y me acerco lentamente a su rostro en búsqueda de su boca, la observo cerrar sus ojos mientras me aproximo a ella, justo antes de rozar esos labios con los que tanto había soñado me permito contemplar por un segundo la vista que me regala _" eres tan perfecta"_ pienso para después permitir el encuentro de sus labios con los míos, en ese momento siento como si eso fuera todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, porque solo la quiero a ella, es lo único que me queda en esta vida, el simple hecho de tenerla frente a mí y de esa forma solo me hace desear no dejarla ir jamás, porque después de tanto finalmente la he encontrado; cuando separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire abro mis ojos y observo su rostro que aún conserva ese carmín que comienza a gustarme cada vez más, su pecho y sube a gran velocidad, acaricio su mejilla para después deslizar mi mano hacia su espalda intentando guiarla para que finalmente se acueste sobre aquella superficie plana.

-Rey- la llamo mientras coloco mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, me mira atenta, no dice ni una sola palabra, aun cuando sé que ella no es ninguna mujer débil, justo en este momento parece tan vulnerable y sé que he sido el único que la vera de esta forma –prométeme una cosa- le pido mientras pego mi frente a la suya y la veo fijamente a los ojos – que me vas a detener en el momento que sientas que te lastimo- puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro ante mis palabras

-Ben- me llama después de unos segundos, mientras acuna mi rostro con sus manos- dudo que haya forma en que puedas lastimarme- asegura – solo me basta con ver la forma en que tus ojos me miran para saber que todo estará bien- finaliza mientras sonríe.

-No voy a detenerme- le recuerdo mientras comienzo a deslizar mi mano derecha de la curvas que se forman de su pecho con destino a sus caderas – prepárate- le susurro mientras separo nuestras frentes y comienzo a depositar pequeños besos en sus rostro, para después dirigirme a su cuello, puedo sentir como se estremece cuando mis labios tocan la piel desnuda de su cuello, deposito pequeños besos así como de vez en tanto una que otra pequeña mordida, no puedo evitar sonreír al saber que soy el responsable de causarle aquellas sensaciones que estoy seguro disfruta, porque quiero que jamás me olvide, deseo con fervor que quiera quedarse a mi lado y esta es mi única oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la eh esperado… cuanto la he deseado pero sobre todo dejar en evidencia lo mucho que la amo.

Deslizo mi mano hasta el borde de su cintura para finalmente encontrarme con el borde de la camisa que cubre el cuerpo de Rey con un solo objetivo en mente, deshacerme de la prenda, comienzo a subir poco a poco la camisa mientras continúo depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de Rey, sin embargo, al quedar evidenciadas mis intenciones de deshacerme de aquella prenda rápidamente una de las manos de Rey me detiene.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunta con un tono de voz que desconocía pudiera tener, uno que demuestra los deseos de continuar, pero también la vergüenza del acto que llevamos a cabo, miro sus ojos sorprendidos, rápidamente me percato de la dificultad que comienza a tener para respirar, dejo libre el borde de la prenda y para dejar descansar mi mano en su mejilla

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - pregunto con un tono de voz serio, no quiero obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera, me odiaría tomarla en contra de su voluntad

-No es eso- responde rápidamente mientras se sujeta de mi brazo- es solo que…- dice mientras hace una pausa- yo… no sé cómo decirlo … yo- me doy cuenta de las dificultades que tiene para decirlo, pero incluso yo sé eso con solo verla.

-Lose- respondo mientras deposito un beso fugas en sus labios – no te preocupes por nada, solo déjamelo a mí – le pido, veo sus ojos dudosos por algunos segundos, para después ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su boca

-Está bien- responde mientras sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un beso.

Dejo que mi mano se deslice nuevamente al borde de su camisa solo para comenzar a retirarla lentamente, mis dedos rozan levemente la piel desnuda de su abdomen, siento como se estremece ante el mínimo contacto, no puedo evitar sonreír al saber que soy el causante de aquellas sensaciones de la mujer que se encuentra presa bajo mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente me deshago de aquella prenda que nos estorbaba, me quedo anonado ante la vista que tengo, simplemente es tan perfecta para mí, sus pequeños pechos cubiertos por aquellas vendas que aún ocultan la desnudez de aquella piel que tanto he deseado ver, ese abdomen marcado debido al entrenamiento seguido de las siluetas que se forman en ambos extremos de su cuerpo como pequeñas curvas que esperan ser trazadas una y otra vez, rápidamente Rey lleva sus brazos sobre su pecho intentando ocultar la desnudez de su cuerpo.

-No me veas así- pide con un tono de voz avergonzado, no puedo evitar sonreír, me inclino lo suficiente para acercarme a su oído y le susurro:

-Oh nena… no me hagas sufrir de esta manera, quiero ver cada rincón de tu cuerpo desnudo- deposito un beso en su mejilla, la siento estremecerse ante mis palabras y entonces cuando busco una vez más esos ojos que me hipnotizan solo para encontrarme con un rostro totalmente sonrojado

\- cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan despreocupado Ben- susurra mientras intenta ocultar su rostro con ambas manos, tomo una de sus manos que me obstruyen la vista

-Es la verdad- confieso – solo déjate llevar- le susurro mientras en un movimiento rápido me deshago de mi polera negra y dejo al descubierto mi pecho, me inclino nuevamente sobre ella – Rey… - la llamo cuando aparta su vista de mi pecho desnudo

-No puedo- dice rápidamente, mientras oculta su rostro avergonzado con ambas manos nuevamente - ¿Cómo es que lograr estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta Ben? - pregunta con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia lo avergonzada que se encuentra en ese momento

-Rey- la llamo mientras tomo sus manos –mírame por favor si, vamos nena- la llamo mientras comienza a retirar lentamente las manos que cubren su bello rostro, sus ojos se deslizan rápidamente hacia mi pecho para después girarse con desesperación, no puedo evitar sonreír- vaya… así que tengo a una pervertida aquí- digo en son de broma intentando relajarla

-De que hablas- dice a la defensiva rápidamente mientras gira su rostro

-Finalmente me miras- digo mientras choco nuestras frentes –sé que estas nerviosa- le digo- sin embargo, no tienes por qué temer, esto es normal- digo mientras tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su pecho, sus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa, pero no termina con el contacto – solo déjate llevar- le pido mientras me acerco a su boca y rozo sus labios.

Siento las manos de Rey deslizarse lentamente desde mi pecho trazando un pequeño camino hasta las líneas que marcan mi abdomen, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido cuando sus manos tocan la desnudes de mi piel, sin embargo, aquellas caricias solamente avivan el fuego en mi interior y las ganas de tomar su cuerpo en cualquier momento, dejo que mis labios le demuestren el efecto que tiene sobre mí, muerdo con gentileza la comisura de sus labios mientras acaricio lentamente con mi lengua la piel carnosa de su labio inferior, ella parece entenderlo de inmediato y separa brevemente sus labios para permitir la entrada de mi lengua en su interior el cual se siente tan caliente, es como sorber un buen te, esos que aun cuando sabes que debes esperar para beberlos por el simple hecho de saber que el sabor merece la penitencia a pagar no te detienes, el delirante sabor a fresas que encuentro solo me hace perder el control de mis cinco sentidos y aumentar la fiereza de aquel encuentro, porque la deseo, la he deseado desde la primera vez que la mire en aquel bosque, desde entonces y hasta el final de mis días ella será la única mujer que permitiré me tenga de esta manera.

-Be..Ben..Ben..-me llama con total dificultad cuando separo de mala gana nuestros labios por falta de aire, siento como todo mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante aquel encuentro, pronto siento como la temperatura a nuestro alrededor comienza a subir con cada segundo que transcurre, los latidos de mi corazón se incrementan y la dificultad para respirar resulta evidente, siento su mano sobre mi mejilla mientras yo me dedico a observar ese rostro sonrojado, sus ojos almendra algo húmedos y más oscuros y ese cabello largo y castaño desparramado entre las sabana, la vista resulta demasiado provocativa, cierro mis ojos por un segundo intentando recuperar mis cabales solo para abrirlos y encontrarme con su rostro confundido -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta ya con la voz un poco más calmada, sujeto su mano y la conduzco hasta mis labios solo para depositar un pequeño beso.

-No es nada- respondo mientras llevo su mano a mi hombro y llevo la mía a su mejilla y comienzo a acariciarla – Es solo que estoy luchando contra estas malditas ganas de tomar tu cuerpo con fiereza- confieso mientras la veo abrir sus ojos de par en par – porque se lo importante que esto es para ti- confieso con algo de vergüenza –yo, no quiero ser odiado por ti-

**REY POV**

¿Odiado por mí?, yo soy tan estúpida como es que no me di cuenta de la manera en que él se sentía, he estado tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que no me puse a pensar en Ben, desde el inicio ha sido tan cuidadoso conmigo, con sus besos, con sus caricias y esas palabras que me reconfortan para continuar.

-Ben- lo llamo – Yo… jamás podría odiarte- le aseguro – solo me basta con ver la forma en que tus ojos me miran, esa manera en que tus labios besan los míos, pero, sobre todo, es suficiente para mi escucharte decirme que puedo detenerte si así lo deseo, que todo estará bien…- confieso mientras acaricio sus cabellos – yo jamás podría odiarte por hacer esto, porque yo también lo quiero-

-Rey- me llama mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello, siento su respiración caliente acariciar con sutileza la desnudes del área provocando un estremecimiento en mí por cuestión de segundos, continuo acariciando su cabello con mi mano y espero paciente a escuchar sus palabras, solo deseo que siga adelante, yo no quiero que se detenga – Porque tienes que decir cosas como estas justo en este momento- articula mientras vuelve a tomar las riendas de la situación- yo no pienso detenerme nuevamente- me asegura cuando finalmente me da la cara – voy a tomar todo de ti- confiesa mientras deposita un beso en mi frente – Todo-

Pronto siento sus labios en la piel desnuda de mi cuello, sus manos grandes y fuertes comienzan a acariciar las curvas que se forman desde mi axila hasta llegar finalmente a mi cintura la cual sujeta con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para causarme daño, mientras yo siento como esa corriente comienza a recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mis manos parecieran moverse por sí solas, instintivamente comienzo a recorrer con lentitud, temerosa de equivocarme o dejar en evidencia mi torpeza, el pecho desnudo del hombre que se encuentra sobre mí, siento su cuerpo estremecerse de vez en cuando rozo con la lleva de mis manos las líneas que me encuentro en el camino, me dejo llevar y me permito disfrutar de las sensaciones que me provoca y de las que logro provocar en él. Pronto escucho como un sonido osco sale de sus labios cuando acaricio las líneas que se forman en su abdomen bien trabajado, su mano se desliza sobre la mía y me detiene por un instante, ¿Eh hecho algo mal? ¿Vamos a parar?, en ese instante me siento tan confundida y aterrada, sus ojos castaños se han teñido de un oscuro y puedo ver claramente las dificultades que tiene para respirar, su cabello negro azabache se ve algo húmedo y pequeñas gotas de sudor comienzan a adornar su rostro.

-por favor- me pide con ese tono de voz grave – no me toques ahí, porque podría perder el control y tomar tu cuerpo enseguida- confiesa

-Ben- lo llamo sorprendida- ¿pero qué estás diciendo? - sus palabras tan directas, esa mirada llena de deseo me hacen olvidar en un segundo, acto lo veo separa su pecho del mío solo para de un movimiento rápido romper las vendas que hasta hacia un segundo cubrían mi pecho, lo veo sonreír y morderse el labio inferior, me quedo en shock al verlo comportarse de aquella forma ¿Quién es este hombre?

-Perfecta- dice en voz alta para después abordar nuevamente mis labios.

**KYLO REN POV**

Rompo los vendajes que me estorban dejando completamente expuesta la piel de sus pechos, me quedo anonado ante aquella vista, sus pechos son pequeños, redondos como si se tratara de dos pequeñas bolas de algodón y rosados como como si de una flor se tratara, no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior, no puedo contenerme, nuevamente tomo sus labios pero esta vez con mayor desesperación, dejo que una de mis manos se deslice hasta sus caderas para pegar mas su cuerpo al mío y con la otra comienzo a recorrer lentamente la piel desnuda de su abdomen para ascender lentamente hasta sus pechos, tomo uno de ellos con mi mano, se sienten tan suaves, que mi mano es lo suficientemente amplia para abarcarlo en su totalidad, comienzo a masajearlo lentamente, rey deja escapar un quejido en medio de nuestros besos, sé que le agrada, aumento de poco a poco el nivel con que los acaricio, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire no puedo evitar sonreír, veo su rostro totalmente sonrojado y su dificultad para siquiera replicar, comienzo a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello color canela para seguir con la piel desnuda de sus hombros, escucho los sonidos que intenta ahogar con sus manos, pero es inútil, comienzo a descender lentamente hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos, mientras masajeo uno con mi mano comienzo a depositar algunos besos.

-Ben…Oh…ben por favor- me llama en medio de gemidos, sonrió triunfante mientras continuo con mi tarea, me deleito del sabor a miel de aquella mujer, comienzo a succionar lentamente el pezón de su pecho provocando que un sonido descontrolado salga de su boca, siento sus manos sujetar mi cabello y escucho sus suplicas de que pare, pero es imposible, se lo advertí, le advertí que si no me detenía en ese instante más adelante no lo haría.

La piel desnuda de sus pechos es tan suave que cada que succiono me reprendo al ver los pequeños colores rojizos que comienzan a adornar el área, primerio atiendo a uno para después hacer un intercambio, masajeo su pecho y comienzo a probar el sabor del otro, acaricio con la punta de mi lengua sus pezones que rápidamente han botado, como pequeños pétalos, trazo pequeños círculos mientras escucho los sonidos que deja escapar de su boca, yo en cambio con cada segundo que pasa comienzo a sentir como la erección oculta en mis pantalones comienza a incrementar de tamaño, esa sensación de querer deshacerme de las prendas que me estorban y dejarla expuesta se hacen más intensas cuando siento sus manos deslizarse por mi ancha espalda pero el detonante aparece cuando ella mueve sus piernas y sus muslos comienzan a acariciar mi virilidad

-BEN- me llama Rey alarmada de un instante a otro provocándome detenerme en seco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto alarmado mientras llevo mi mano derecha a su mejilla, sus ojos ven los míos, puedo claramente darme cuenta de su dificultad para respirar

-Yo… lo que sentí…abajo eso es ... tu- me dice más en sentido afirmativo que en pregunta, y entonces observo mi entrepierna y entiendo totalmente de lo que habla

\- ¿Te asusto? - pregunto en un tono de voz suave intentando no asustarla, coloco un mechón de cabello que cae con sutileza sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja, me ve fijamente y responde después de algunos segundos

-No- no puedo evitar sonreír y beso fugazmente sus labios, tomo su mano y la conduzco lentamente hasta mis caderas, ella me ve confundida y con la vergüenza que la ha comenzado a caracterizar

\- Lo que sentiste es mi erección- digo inmediatamente- es lo que provocas en mí, con el simple hecho de verte, con el simple hecho de tocar cada rincón de tu cuerpo y escucharte llamar mi nombre- le confieso – sin embargo, jamás haría algo que te lastimara- le aseguro- porque eres demasiado importante para mí, incluso más importante que mi propia vida- finalizo

-Ben…- me llama por mi nombre con un tono de voz dulce – lo siento por no saber de estas cosas- dice en voz alta mientras sonríe con nerviosismo

-No tienes que disculparte- digo inmediatamente – solo déjame todo- le puedo de nuevo mientras tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, ella solo asiente con su cabeza –ahora vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos- digo mientras beso su abdomen y comienzo a descender poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura, llevo mis manos al botón de sus pantalones, pero antes volteo a ver su rostro buscando su aprobación la cual obtengo rápidamente, rápidamente retiro el seguro del botón y comienzo a deslizarlo cuesta abajo para mandarlo a volar en cuestión de segundos, observo con detenimiento la desnudes de sus piernas bien torneadas, Rey se cubre con ambas manos sus pequeños pechos mientras me observa con cautela, puedo ver como su pecho sube y baja con dificultad, como ese rojizo continua en sus mejillas y como el almendra de sus ojos se ha ido oscureciendo, siento como mis pantalones estorban cada vez más llevo mis manos al borde y en un movimiento rápido me deshago de ellos dejando únicamente mi ropa interior la cual refleja claramente la erección que resguarda en ellos.

Me acerco nuevamente a rey y comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos mientras me quedo contemplando su rostro inocente por algunos minutos, siento como sus manos acarician lentamente mi espalda y pecho mientras sus ojos miran fijamente los míos y sus labios me regalan una sonrisa, siento como el muslo de su pierna derecha roza constantemente contra mi erección, haciéndome soltar uno que otro gemido que intento ahogar sin éxito, pronto siento sus manos acariciando mi cabello para después acunar con su pequeña mano mi mejilla

-Está bien- comienza a hablar- Continua Ben… no te detengas- dice con un tono de voz dulce que hace que mi corazón se detenga por un segundo, tomo sus labios lentamente mientras deslizo mi mano derecha hasta llegar a su vagina siento como su cuerpo se estremece cuando siente el tacto de la palma de mi mano en aquella zona, su mano vuelve a sujetar mis cabellos con algo de fuerza, sin embargo, decido continuar con mi trabajo, deslizo lentamente uno de mis dedos hasta la entrada de su feminidad y me percato inmediatamente de lo mojada que se siente el área, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, separo mis labios de los suyos y me acerco a su oído

-No sabía que fueras tan pervertida Rey- siento sus manos sujetarse a mi espalda con fuerza

-Todo es tu culpa- susurra inmediatamente, sonrió para después morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

No puedo evitar sentir esos deseos de entrar en ella en cualquier momento, sin embargo, rápidamente me freno cuando recuerdo mis deseos de hacerla recordar con fervor esta noche, introduzco uno de mis dedos en su cavidad, lo meto y lo saco lentamente, siento como todo su cuerpo comienza a estremecerte al sentir la entrada de un invasor, deposito pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello para después descender hasta sus pechos donde deposito pequeños besos y mordiscos, siento sus manos sujetar mi espalda con fuerza mientras los sonidos que intenta ahogar sin éxito se escapan de vez en tanto, pronto un dedo se convierte en dos , la sensación de tener a esta mujer a mi merced esperando recibirme en cualquier instante hacen que la tensión en mis piernas aumente con cada minuto que transcurre y entonces pasa lo inevitable siento como ese líquido viscoso envuelve mis dedos en su cavidad, sonrió victorioso mientras observo ese rostro sonrojado, su dificultad para respirar y mis deseos por penetrarla en cualquier instante, saco mis dedos de su interior, veo sus ojos seguir cada una de mis acciones, me llevo a la boca mis dedos para probar su sabor, veo como sus castaños ojos se abren de par en par y como su boca parece querer articular palabra alguna pero resulta imposible.

-Oh nena sabes exquisita- le susurro mientras llevo mis manos a los extremos de su ropa interior y comienzo a deslizarla hacia abajo intentando deshacerme de ellas – ahora estas preparada para recibirme Rey- de un movimiento rápido me deshago de la ropa interior dejando expuesta mi gran erección, veo los ojos de rey abrirse de par en par para después buscar los míos , me coloco nuevamente sobre ella dejando que mi peso descanse sobre mis codos para no aplastar su cuerpo, sus pechos rozan la piel desnuda del mío, provocan pequeños escalofríos en mí y que aumenten mis deseos de sumirme en su interior, acaricio su cabello mientras observo fijamente sus ojos, deslizo uno de mis manos hasta el muslo de su pierna y comienzo a trazar pequeñas figuras sobre la superficie desnuda, dejo que mi frente descanse sobre la de ella por un segundo para después acercarme a su oído- todo va a estar bien- le aseguro, deposito un beso en su frente y ella sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza, pronto siento sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras coloca sus piernas a los costados de mis caderas permitiéndome posicionar mi pene erecto en la entrada de su vagina, comienzo a entrar en su interior, el calor invade inmediatamente mi miembro con cada centímetro que me adentro, siento como su cuerpo se tensa mientras lucho por contener mis impulsos de entrar de golpe en su interior, dejo escapar algunos suspiros mientras siento como algunas gotas de sudor recorrer mi espalda, escucho un sonido ahogado de parte de Rey y me aterro por un instante - ¿estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente

-Si- responde con dificultad mientras se sujeta de mis hombros – solo sigue adelante- me anima.

Continúo adentrándome en su interior, siento como aprieta mi miembro mientras me adentro más hasta que finalmente siento una pequeña pared que me impide continuar, los ojos de rey ven fijamente los míos, sé que sabe lo que estoy a punto de decir, robo un último beso de sus labios mientras siento su pequeña mano acariciar mi mejilla

-Va a dolor un poco- le advierto mientras tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella para después dejarla descansar en mi pecho

-No olvides ser gentil- me pide mientras sus ojos almendran miran el castaño de los míos

-Lose- respondo.

De una embestida me cuelo por completo en su interior, siento como Rey entierra sus uñas sobre la piel desnuda de mi pecho y hombro seguida de un pequeño quejido que intenta ahogar, cierra sus ojos y lo único que puedo hacer es rodearla con mis brazos y susurrar al oído palabras tranquilizadoras mientras espero a que se acostumbre a tener mi miembro dentro de ella

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le aseguro mientras acaricio su espalda y siento como poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a relajarse, me quedo observando su rostro hasta que finalmente se abren sus bellos ojos almendra que amenazan con dejar escapar una lagrima en cualquier instante, lleva su mano a mi mejilla la cual acaricia por algunos segundos - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto de inmediato, ella solo asiente mientras sonríe

-No podría ser más feliz Ben- me confiesa con dificultad mientras sonríe, provocando que mi corazón se detenga por una milésima de segundo, se ve tan jodidamente sexi y que me hace querer embestirla como bestia, agito mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos.

-Voy a moverme- le aviso mientras observo como mueve su cabeza en forma de aprobatoria.

Comienzo con movimientos lentos, entro y salgo de su interior mientras siento como las manos de rey se sujetan con fuerza de la piel desnuda de mi pecho y ahoga en su boca uno que otro sonido que es como música para mis oídos, deslizo mi mano hasta sus glúteos que comienzo a acariciar en pequeños círculos mientras entro y salgo de ella, la veo cerrar sus ojos mientras aprieta con fuerza su mandíbula, pronto soy yo quien se ve obligado a ocultar su rostro en la pequeña abertura que se forma en su cuello, entro y salgo de su interior cada vez con mayor velocidad mientras comienzo a escuchar los gemidos que de forma descontrolada salen de la boca de Rey, intento ahogar los míos mordiendo levemente la piel desnuda de sus hombros de los cales me sujeto mientras la abrazo desde su espalda intentando profundizar las embestidas, pronto siento como sus piernas comienzan a enredarse en mis caderas haciendo que las penetraciones se vuelvan más y más profundas, la escucho llamarme por mi nombre mientras se sujeta de mi espalda con fuerza y deposita de vez en cuando pequeños besos en mis hombros o en mi cuello provocando que todo mi cuerpo se encienda con el simple roce de sus labios rosados.

-Oh nena- le susurro con un tono de voz ronco y agitado – vas a hacerme perder la cordura- le confieso mientras continúo entrando y saliendo de su interior

-Ben…- me llama por mi nombre mientras siento como un líquido viscoso y caliente como el mismo fuego comienza a envolver por completo mi miembro _" tan pronto ya se ha venido"_ pienso por un segundo mientras siento como sus piernas deshacen el agarre en mis caderas - ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta de inmediato mientras se sujeta con fuerza a mi

-eso querida- digo mientras deposito un pequeño beso en su frente- ha sido un orgasmo- finalizo para después buscar sus labios, deslizo mis manos hacia sus caderas y de un movimiento rápido nos siento a ambos, Rey abre con brusquedad sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunta mientras deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando se sienta de golpe sobre mi regazo y se sujeta rápidamente de mis hombros, continúo sujetando sus caderas con fuerza mientras observo sus ojos que se han tenido de una almendra oscura y dejan expuestas las emociones de la mujer que tengo en mis piernas

-De esta manera-comienzo a hablar mientras me acerco a su oído- sentirás mas placer- le aseguro- ahora querida, comienza a mover tus caderas lentamente- le instruyo mientras observo como cierra sus ojos cuando sube y baja, al principio el vaivén es lento, entro y salgo de ella mientras observo cada una de sus expresiones que se vuelven cada vez más eróticas, desde los cabellos que caen con sutileza sobre su rostro, hasta las mejillas sonrojadas que adornan ese inocente rostro suyo, pronto soy yo quien se encuentra abrazando su espalda con fuerza, dejo descansar mi barbilla sobre sus hombros mientras ella me abraza con fuerza y se mece sobre mí, _" oh nena, si supieras lo jodidamente feliz que me estás haciendo en este mismo momento, ahora… no sé si pueda cumplir mi promesa de dejarte ir " _.Continúo deleitándome con los sonidos que salen de los labios de rey y que continúan inundando por completo la habitación, ese olor a fresa que irradia de su piel mientras pequeñas gotas de cristal comienzan a adornar cada rincón de ese cuerpo que mis manos se han tomado el tiempo de recorrer, su pecho roza el mío con cada vaivenee, pero sobre todo del simple hecho de tenerla de esta forma entre mis brazos.

En un movimiento rápido sujeto a rey de su cadera y espada para nuevamente acostarla sobre la cama y ser nuevamente yo quien tenga el control de aquello, siento sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a mi espalda seguida de esa expresión de confusión y deseo, tomo de nuevo sus labios mientras la embisto con fuerza, la observo mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza y deja salir esos sonidos que han empezado a gustarme, deslizo mi mano hasta su pierna aumentado la velocidad con la que entro y salgo de su interior, comienzo a sentir como su cuerpo comienza a temblar nuevamente, sé que pronto terminara, aumento la velocidad mientras recorro con mis labios cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus pequeños hombros para terminar finalmente en esos pequeños pechos que cada que los rozo con mis labios provocan que deje salir de su boca pequeños gritos

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere por ti- le confieso mientras comienzo a sentir como el final se acerca

-Yo… Lamento la demora- dice mientras siento como un líquido caliente sale de mi interior sin control vertiéndose por completo en ella, siento su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el mío mientras sus pequeños brazos rodean mi espalda por completo y su rostro se oculta en mi pecho.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo aun costado de Rey para no aplastarla con el peso de mi cuerpo, mientras la atraigo hacia a mí y la rodea entre mis brazos dejando descansar mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, ambos estamos completamente bañados en sudor, con la respiración agitada, no es necesario decir nada, siento como se acurruca en mi pecho y deja descansar sus manos sobre este mientras cierra sus ojos almendra y observo como en el paso de los minutos comienza a recuperar el aliento al igual que yo. comienzo a dibujar pequeñas siluetas en la piel desnuda de su espalda sin decir palabra alguna, aún me cuesta creer que este de esta forma conmigo, siento como su cuerpo comienza a temblar, me separo un poco de ella y tomo el edredón de la cama que se encuentra en el borde de la cama y nos cubro a ambos con él, finalmente su mirada y la mía se vuelven a encontrar, le ofrezco mi brazo de almohada el cual acepta gustosa, mientras con mi otra mano rodeo su cuerpo, me dedico a contemplarla tanto como puedo mientras ella deja descansar su mano en mi mejilla y sonríe como una niña, deposita un beso en mis labios para después acurrucarse en mi pecho, ningún dice nada por un largo tiempo.

-Rey- la llamo con un tono serio - ¿No te he hecho daño? - pregunto con algo de temor después de escucharla soltar un quejido cuando mi pierna rozo levemente su intimidad, se queda en silencio por algunos segundos, sonríe y mira mis ojos fijamente

-Solo un poco- confiesa- pero supongo que debe ser normal- me asegura – después de todo… jamás había estado con un hombre- dice lo último casi como un susurro, no puedo evitar sonreír después de escucharla decir aquello, saber que soy el primero que la ha tomado de esta forma me hace sentir victorioso, la rodeo fuertemente entre mis brazos y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices lo creeré- respondo- pero aun así siento haberte lastimado aun cuando dije que sería cuidadoso- confieso

\- sé que no querías lastimarme- susurra ella mientras deja escapar un bostezo – yo… lose- responde mientras cierra poco a poco sus ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras siento como su mano descansa sobre mi pecho, me quedo admirándola por un largo rato.

Nunca había tenido tiempo de pensar en cosas como el amor o el sexo, a decir verdad, mis días estaban únicamente invadidos por las peleas, la guerra que parece jamás terminar y esos deseos de satisfacer las peticiones de otros sin detenerme a pensar por un momento si lo que hacía, si el camino que estaba tomando era uno que realmente me trajera la paz y satisfacción que necesitaba en medio de aquella soledad y oscuridad, supongo que no fue sino hasta que encontré a Rey…. En aquel bosque cuando por primera vez mis pensamientos se vieron invadidos por algo que no fuera la guerra o los deseos de matar, supongo que fue en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando la parte de humanidad que se albergaba bajo la máscara comenzó a funcionar.

-Rey- la llamo mientras me acerco lentamente a su oído y le susurro- Te amo- para cerrar mis ojos y sumirme en el mundo de los sueños.

**REY POV**

Siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar en cualquier momento ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Ben?, el … el realmente me ama. No puedo evitar aquellas emociones que me invaden, ese sentimiento de querer abrazarlo tan fuerte como pueda y no dejarlo ir jamás, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo mientras tenía mis ojos abiertos? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inmaduro y esperar a que baje mi guardia para decir aquellas palabras? Abro mis ojos solo para encontrarme con la vista más hermosa que haya tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, las facciones de Ben lucen tan relajadas mientras duermen, puedo observar cada uno de los lunares esparcidos en su rostro, puedo casi contar cada una de sus largas pestañas, llevo mi dedo índice a su frente y lo deslizo sobre la larga línea que se forma hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz para después llevar mi mano a su mejilla y acariciarla con delicadeza intentando no despertarlo, podría jurar que incluso luce más joven de lo que realmente es, desearía con todo fervor ser la única mujer que lo ha visto de esta manera, sin embargo después de lo que hemos hecho yo… ya no puedo estar tan segura, me pregunto ¿con cuantas mujeres habrá estado antes de conmigo? Parecía tener total dominio sobre lo que hacíamos hasta hace unos minutos, como si supiera exactamente que se tiene que hacer y los lugares que se deben tocar, solo pensar aquello provoca que por un instante se instaure un sentimiento de dolor y desilusión en mi pecho, no puedo evitar la frustración tan solo de pensar que ha tocado a otras mujeres, cierro mis ojos por un segundo intentando contener las lágrimas absurdas que aun así salen, cuando abro mis ojos me encuentro con los suyos que me ven con completa seriedad, toma mi mano y deposita un beso.

-Rey –me llama con ese tono de voz grave que me hace estremecer - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta directamente mientras lleva su mano a mi rostro y con su dedo pulgar retira los residuos de las gotas que se me han escapado.

-no es nada- le aseguro de inmediato mientras intento esconder mi rostro en su pecho

-Rey- me llama de nuevo mientras me toma de la barbilla y me da un beso, siento su lengua invadir el interior de mi boca recorriendo cada uno de los rincones hasta dejarme sin aliento - ¿Qué pasa? – me cuestiona de nuevo – vamos nena- me pide mientras desliza una de sus manos hacia mis caderas y pega más nuestros cuerpos

-No es nada, de verdad- le aseguro mientras acaricio su pecho – solo son tonterías-

-Nada que pase por tu mente es una tontería- dice con un tono de voz serio – quiero que me lo digas, ¿acaso es algo que hice mal? - pregunta con un tono de voz que refleja su preocupación

-Es solo que… no pude evitar pensar que…. Quizá has estado con otras mujeres antes que yo, y lose , sé que no tengo ningún derecho a reclamar ni nada, es solo que la simple idea de imaginarte con otra me ha hecho sentir tan miserable- digo sin darme cuenta de la declaración que le he hecho a Ben, abro mis ojos al percatarme de lo que acabo de decir y fijo mi vista en su rostro, luce serio, me mira con cautela por un largo tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto, lo sabía, soy demasiado infantil, seguro que se ha cansado de mí, jamás debí decir nada ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan insegura sobre esto? ¿Qué acaso esperaba que el estuviera aguardando por mí como yo lo hice? Me siento tan infantil solo quiero marcharme

-No te preocupes es solo una tontería- digo rápidamente mientras forzó una sonrisa, pero él no reacciona, solo quiero salir corriendo- lo siento yo…- siento los labios de Ben sobre los míos, me toma por sorpresa, pero pronto correspondo la petición que me hace, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire comienza a hablar

-Lo siento- dice mientras retira las lágrimas que resbalan de mis ojos- lo siento por provocar en ti todas estas inseguridades, por hacer que derrames lagrimas por alguien como yo Rey, tu eres un Ángel- me susurra al oído lo último haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo- para mí, tu eres la única mujer que puede ocupar mi corazón- confiesa mientras toma mi mano y la coloca en su corazón, siento como golpea su piel rápidamente , abro mis ojos y lo miro a el – lo vez- dice- tu eres la única que puede probar que lata a esta velocidad, ninguna otra mujer de cualquier especie ha tenido este efecto sobre mí- declara mientras suelta mi mano y acaricia mi mejilla- Yo no puedo mentirte a ti querida, no cuando ya me lo has entregado todo, no puedo decirte que no he estado con otras mujeres, porque sería un bastardo – me asegura, por un instante siento una punzada en mi pecho, yo espere tanto, pero no puedo sentirme de esta forma después de todo Ben es diez años mayor que yo ¿Qué podía esperar? –sin embargo – dice seguido de una pausa – todas esas mujeres con las que estuve antes de ti no significaron absolutamente nada, solo era un mero deseo de satisfacer mis deseos carnales, pero todo cambio cuando me encontré por primera vez contigo en el bosque, desde el momento en que tus ojos se encontraron conmigo en la base Starkiller, desde ese entonces y hasta ahora jamás he vuelto a estar con ninguna otra mujer, porque ninguna podría compararse contigo, ninguna tiene la osadía de hablarme y no temer ante mis amenazas, porque ninguna estaría dispuesta a desobedecer mis órdenes, pero sobre todo ninguna llega a la talla de tu belleza- me asegura mientras me da un beso en la frente – yo… lo siento por no haber esperado a que aparecieras en mi vida…. Sin embargo, nunca voy a lamentar haberte arrebatado tu primera vez cuando yo ya había estado con otras mujeres, porque tu nena solo puedes ser mía- confiesa mientras besa mis labios.

Siento como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo par a instaurarse en mi rostro, mi corazón pareciera que en cualquier instante va salirse de su lugar y mi cuerpo no para de temblar ante las palabras del hombre que ha tomado nuevamente mis labios, el me ama de verdad a pesar de todo, a pesar de las inseguridades que pueda tener, a pesar de haber estado con otras mujeres el decidió que yo era la única persona con la que podría estar después de conocerlos, después de escuchar a Ben decir aquellas palabras vuelvo a sentirme tranquila y me reprendo por un instante al sentirme inferior o pensar en las otras personas con las que pudo haber estado.

-Nunca pensé que esta clase de cosas me importaría- le confieso mientras dejo descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro mis ojos – sin embargo, al tratarse de ti… por alguna razón la sola idea de imaginarte con otras mujeres resulto dolorosa- confieso.

-Después de conocerte, no pude estar con ninguna mujer- confiesa- porque siempre venias a mi mente tú, solo podía vislumbrar tu rostro aun cuando estaban a mi lado, y desde ese momento lo supe que la única mujer que deseaba tener conmigo eras tú-

-Yo …- susurro mientras siento como el sueño comienza a vencerme – yo también te amo- articulo para finalmente perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

**KYLO REN POV **

Observo a Rey conciliar el sueño y esta vez me aseguro por completo que este profundamente dormida, acaricio su mejilla mientras contemplo aquella vista, solo pensar que soy el único que la vera de esta manera me hace tan feliz, sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho, ella estaba tan inquieta ante el hecho de que he estado con otras mujeres, su rostro lucia como el de alguien que está sufriendo un dolor muy grande, el solo ver esa expresión de decepción en su rostro me hizo sentir como una basura, pero , ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿mentirle? No, a ella no podría hacerle eso solo para conseguir su cuerpo cuando lo que busco es conservar su corazón, tenía que ser sincero y decirle la verdad, si tan solo ella hubiera aparecido antes, quizá jamás habría estado con esas mujeres, y solo entonces una basura como yo no la hubiera tomado de esta forma, dejo descansar mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras cierro lentamente mis ojos, yo no quiero perderla, no quiero verla partir nunca más.

**DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Después de aquella noche que pase con rey supe que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca más. Tuve que tomar decisiones que me costaron meses de persecución, yo era la persona más fuerte en ese momento y las tropas de la primera orden tuvieron que acatar las órdenes y terminar con aquellos días de oscuridad y destrucción, muchos de ellos decidieron tener vidas normales mientras que otros prefirieron dar batalla y morir en combate, combate del cual forme parte con el solo propósito de que Rey estuviera en mi vida y a mi lado.

-Ben- escuchó la voz de Rey llamándome desde la sala –Ben apresúrate- en su voz puedo distinguir la emoción, me pongo de pie y salgo de nuestra habitación matrimonial

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto cuando llego al lugar, la veo de pie junta a la pequeña terraza que nos permite contemplar el bello paisaje de Naboo

-Ven aquí- me pide emocionada mientras acaricia su barriga ya crecida –él bebe- dice con emoción y ese brillo sin igual en sus orbes almendra- Han se está moviendo cariño- articula con alegría mientras me acerco a ella, toma mi mano y no puedo evitar sonreír

-Así que te encanta que tu madre te consienta de esta manera Han- digo mientras acaricio su panza, pronto siento como algo patea mi mano, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios de forma involuntaria- Rey, me ha pateado- le digo con alegría mientras rodeo entre mis brazos a Rey –él me ha pateado- escucho la risa de rey

-Claro pues si es su padre quien le habla- bromea - ¿Qué esperabas?

-Yo… te amo- digo sin pensar mientras depositó un beso en sus labios –Gracias por darme toda esta felicidad, pero sobre todo…. Gracias por darme una familia-

-Yo también te amo Ben- susurra rey –hasta el último día de mi vida-

-hasta el último día de mi vida- le respondo.

**Comentario de su querida autora.  
**

Que tal chicas las saluda su querida autora, espero que hayan llegado hasta la última frase de esta historia corta que escribí con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, como verán no tengo el corazón para separar a estos dos jedi, por ello siempre terminan juntos , ósea es mi OTP no esperen menos, jajá , espero que disfrutaran la historia tanto como yo al escribirla, de un fan para otros fans, intente dar lo mejor de mí en cuanto a calidad de redacción y coherencia, esperemos atentas el tráiler que si da muchas imágenes que pueda tomar seguro ONFIRE estaré escribiendo nuevas historias.


	2. COMENTARIO ADICIONAL DE LA AUTORA

Bueno se que muchos se preguntaran ¿Porque subi un capitulo con tanto contenido de un fregadaso? wueno les voy a responder, resulta que siempre escribo historias cortas porque me caga no tener tiempo para terminar las historias que comienzo (como se daran cuenta los que leen lo que pùblico, promess que me pondré al corriente en cuanto pueda) por ello prefiero escribir las historias cortas y publicarlas, inicio y fin sencillo.  
Se que puedo tener muchas deficiencias como autora anónima pero si de vez en cuanto hasta los fantasmitas me dieran sus puntos de vista se los agradeceria pues ayuda a mejorar mi redacción.

por último escribo esta historia con mucho cariño para todas las personas que me leen y que aman a esta pareja como yo lo hago, desearía que nuestra comunidad creciera aun mas para poder disfrutar de buenas historias que pueden ser contadas por mentes privilegiadas amantes del reylo.

Espero le gustara la historia y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

disculpen si soy pésima para el contenido M pero prometo que mejorare. después de todo creo que mis historias se caracterizan por este contenido, ajajja disculpen mi locura, necesitamos que la comunidad jedi crezca pero ya pues.

Un abrazo y que la fuerza siempre este con ustedes

PD. Les dejo el playlist que utilice al escribir la historia por si les interesa.

twenty one pilots - ChlorineSam Smith, Normani - Dancing With A StrangerSnow Patrol - A Youth Written In Fire The Guest OST Part 1: Somewhere Seafret - Atlantis  
y algunos otros pero disculpen mi flojera son casi las 4:00 de la mañana y muero de sueño basicamente ese fue el materia de audio que me ayudo, en especial el OST de somewhere, me estaba mirando ese drama y me dejo toda shockeada alv ( disculpen mi vocabulario vulgar pero así me dejo) 


End file.
